


The Perfect Storm

by Kaiyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Hair, Confessions, Different Universities, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Skiing, Snuggling, Suggestive comments, bo kuroo oiks and iwa show up briefly, first year of uni, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: Daichi wasn't sure how it had all gone wrong. All he knew was that he was now stuck in a tiny cabin in a snowstorm with the man that he had fallen for years ago, a man who didn't know how he felt and had grown increasingly distant over their first few months in separate universities. He wasn't sure how it had come to this, he just wished he could get Suga to smile at him one more time.





	The Perfect Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I was informed by _someone_ that the HQ fandom needs more classic tropes. Like "being snowed in together" and things like that. SOOOO.....

If asked, Daichi probably couldn’t really pinpoint the moment when everything had started to go wrong.

Maybe it was that moment at graduation when he’d come this close to confessing, stuttering while Suga looked at him curiously until Daichi just blurted out something stupid and tightened his stomach for the punch he knew was coming.

It might’ve been some point in the next few months when the two of them went to different colleges. They’d promised to keep in touch, of course, but assignments and new friends and unspoken wishes just piled up between them, leaving a desert of half-silent phone calls and random texts about nothing important.

Perhaps, he thought, it could be blamed on the fact that he was horrid at laundry - and the fact that Kuroo and Bokuto had been wrestling over a soda bottle right atop his open suitcase when Bokuto’s hand had slipped, emptying the entire mess onto the clothes that Daichi had brought on their trip to the mountains. Bokuto had been effusive in apologizing of course. Daichi really couldn’t blame his roommate too much - he’d lived with Bokuto for months and Kuroo was a common guest, so he’d known the type of chaos the two of them were likely to cause. But that was why he’d been wearing one of Kuroo’s Nekoma t-shirts when Suga arrived at the cabin, and Daichi was fairly certain the look on Suga’s face had not been one of happiness at that fact.

Things had just gone downhill from there.

Sometimes literally. They’d gone skiing all over the mountain, trying harder and harder runs as they challenged each other.

Then Suga had pointed out a triple black diamond run on the backside of the mountain, and Daichi had jumped at the chance to get away with him - alone for once, away from Oikawa and his snarky comments. That probably had not been the wisest decision.

Well.

More than probably, especially considering the snowstorm that had been headed their way. 

Daichi didn’t want to back down from a challenge, though. He had to admit to himself that it was probably due to feeling a tiny bit inadequate compared to Oikawa, who was Suga’s new roommate. They got along so well, and it seemed like Oikawa was brilliant at everything he did, even if Iwaizumi had come along to yell at him. Oikawa and Suga were just so touchy-feely it seemed. He wondered if they were dating - hell, he wasn’t even sure if Suga was into men, but the way the two of them flirted sure made it seem like it.

It left a sour taste in the back of his mouth that made him want to push into Suga’s line of sight, get him to notice him again. It felt like there was just this glass wall between them. It was hard - in part because Suga had only grown more incredible in the months they’d been apart. In particular, his form while skiing was almost mesmerizing in its elegance.

That was probably why Daichi had misjudged the mogul in the snow as they came around a curve in the run, flipping over and landing far too close to a tree for comfort.

The fear in Suga’s voice as he climbed back up to him had been somewhat comforting, but really, Daichi had no one but himself to blame for the spill. Fortunately, he had good skis and his boots had released from the bindings as soon as things went haywire. He’d heard horror stories of broken legs or shattered femurs. The fall had only left him with bumps and bruises - and a broken ski.

Then it had started to snow.

Suga had been almost gentle as he helped Daichi up, letting him limp along beside him as they started back down the trail. It soon became evident that there was no way they would get down the run before the worst of the storm hit, but Suga had looked on the map on his phone and seen an emergency cabin close enough for them to get to. It wasn’t ideal, but it was better than nothing.

“No, no, we’re fine,” Daichi said, holding his phone a bit away from his ear as they closed the door of the cabin. “Kuroo - yeah - I mean, I’m sure this place has things for a fire or a heater or something, right? And they’ll be able to come up and get us once the storm blows over. Yes, I’m sure I haven’t broken anything - no it’s just - Kuroo!”

“What?” Suga asked, making a slight face. Then his expression grew shuttered and he continued to rummage around in the cabin’s shelves, probably looking for a lighter or something. 

“Ah,” Daichi said, “nothing.”

The comment Kuroo had made about heat conducting better skin to skin was quickly pushed to the back of his mind. After all, things weren’t going to be that bad, were they? Not that he would mind being skin to skin but -

But damn Kuroo for remembering that truth or dare session when Daichi had told them about his crush. It wasn’t fair.

The cabin was definitely starting to get colder though. Wincing, Daichi hobbled across the room, checking out the bin that was supposed to contain firewood. There were only three or four measly pieces though, maybe enough to last them an hour or two but not enough to keep them through the night.

“I found the lighter,” Suga said. “And some blankets, and a futon. You find any - oh.”

Daichi shrugged, looking at him. “Worst comes to worst we can break up the furniture, right?”

Suga just gave him a look.

True, it wasn’t a funny comment - most of the one-room cabin’s furnishings were either metal or made of such thick wood they’d need an axe to break it down - but he was trying, damn it.

“You just sit down in front of the fireplace,” Suga said. “I found some coffee too, and a tin of beans. I’ll get the fire started. Your clothes are probably going to be soaked, ah -”

It was true. Daichi could already feel the snow that had covered him during his fall melting, making him feel even colder. He weighed the pros and cons of shrugging out of his jacket and snow pants and decided to go ahead and get them off before he got completely soaked. He could hang them up close to the fire; hopefully, they’d dry before the fire went out.

“I’ll be fine,” said Daichi, thankful as he undressed that he’d worn jeans and thick wool socks as well as a light shirt under his gear. It meant he wasn’t totally naked. The shirt didn’t do much to keep out the cold, so he picked up one of the blankets, ignoring the scratchy wool as he sat huddled close to the fire. “Not exactly where I wanted to be sitting tonight, I have to admit.”

“I’m sure Kuroo misses you,” Suga said.

Daichi wondered if there was a hint of bitterness in his voice. It surprised him, but he swallowed down his initial responses and just said, “He’ll be fine. He and Bokuto are going to try and get the guys with the snowmobile to come get us as soon as possible. I’m just glad we had enough reception to let them know where we were.”

“Yeah,” said Suga, crumpling up newspaper underneath the logs before flicking the lighter. 

It took a few tries to catch, but he finally got it. Daichi watched him lean forward and slowly blow on the tiny flames, coaxing them to jump to the thin logs so they could have some semblance of a real fire. Honestly, Daichi wouldn’t have minded spending the night with Suga by firelight. He was as beautiful as usual, with gold glinting in his starlight hair. 

“Will Oikawa miss you?” Daichi asked. He realized that Suga hadn’t even called the other man. He knew Kuroo would pass the news along, but still -

“He’ll be fine,” Suga murmured, a small smile crossing his face. “I’m sure Iwaizumi will calm him down if he gets anxious, and it’s not like he can do anything more than what Kuroo and Bokuto are doing, right? If anything, he might - ah -”

“He might what?” Daichi asked, curious about the vaguely embarrassed and thoughtful look on Suga’s face. 

“Ah, nothing,” said Suga, looking over at him. His eyes seemed to be searching Daichi’s face for the answer to some question that Daichi couldn’t understand. Then his gaze dropped lower, lingering a moment before he looked away. “You - I should probably tell you that I’m gay. It isn’t a big deal, I just don’t want it to make you uncomfortable, ah -”

“Me too,” Daichi blurted, looking down and realizing that he’d let the blanket fall open so that his thin undershirt was showing. Kuroo had teased him about how tight it was when he bought it. Daichi had just huffed and explained how much better it was for wicking away moisture than a simple t-shirt, and that he wasn’t getting it because it showed off his pecs - no matter what Bokuto said.

Now, he wondered - had Suga been checking him out?

He just looked perplexed now. “You too?” Suga asked.

“I’m - well, technically I’m pan,” said Daichi, “but I lean more toward guys most of the time.”

One guy in particular.

Really, only one person, at least in the past few years. He was pretty sure that random crushes on idols didn’t count.

“Oh,” said Suga, a faint flush on his cheeks before he frowned. “So you and Kuroo are -”

“Eh?” Daichi asked, mouth falling open before he laughed out loud. “No! Aw, fuck, I was worried you would think - no, no, Kuroo is ah, otherwise engaged.” He wasn’t supposed to share the details of Kuroo’s love life, really; hopefully, Suga would understand. 

Suga blinked at him, rocking back on his heels and landing right in the puddle of water dripping off of Daichi’s clothes. “I - damn it, now -”

“You should get out of your clothes too,” said Daichi, trying not to laugh at the sight of Suga flailing about and trying to lift himself out of the water. It was only when Suga gave him a look that he realized the way his words sounded. “Ah, I mean -”

“Why Daichi, I didn’t realize you’d be so forward,” Suga said, the slight hesitancy in his voice belying the flirtatious words.

Swallowing, Daichi hoped that the heat in his cheeks wasn’t visible. “I didn’t - I mean - well - not that I don’t - but Kuroo said - ah -”

“Kuroo said?” Suga asked, slowly unzipping his jacket.

He had a sweater on underneath that. It was orange, Daichi noted, remembering that he’d always liked the way Suga looked in orange. Suga didn’t stop with his jacket, though, slowly tugging the sweater up over his head and hanging it up next to Daichi’s clothes, leaving his chest covered with only a light tank top. 

“Ah - you know Kuroo, science nerd, it’s annoying really - he said that if it gets too cold - well - heat conducts best skin to skin - ah -”

Pausing, Suga tilted his head and looked at Daichi, eyes open wide for a moment as his hands fluttered at the waistband of his snow pants. “Um, Daichi?” 

“Yes?”

“Does Kuroo know - uh - does he know something that I don’t - ah - or was he just -”

Daichi felt like he was at a crossroads. He could say that Kuroo was just being Kuroo, being snarky, trying to get Daichi’s goat as usual - or he could be honest.

“Yeah - ah - maybe,” Daichi mumbled, looking down. “Uh, I mean, he probably knows a lot of things, but ah -”

He broke off, looking down and feeling the heat cross his cheeks. Silence stretched between them in a way that made him nervous. What if Suga misunderstood? No, wait, what if he understood all too well? What if he was reevaluating all the things Daichi had done for years and learning how much Daichi adored him and got nervous because he’d just been flirting and this way way too much and -

“Oh,” said Suga.

It wasn’t a disturbed ‘oh.’ It didn’t sound like the type of noise Suga would make before letting him down easy. It was more -

Hmm.

Curious?

Chancing a glance up, he met Suga’s eyes, finding them open wide with a touch of wonder.

“Daichi, do you?”

Daichi sucked in a breath, then nodded. “Yes,” he admitted, clearing his throat to try and cover the way his voice broke on the admission. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Suga’s face now though, the way he tilted his head to the side, the crinkle of happiness in his eyes that narrowed into something slightly mischievous and made his heart beat faster.

“Well then,” Suga said, glancing over at the fire. 

It was possible that there was a light flush on his cheeks as well, though it was hard for Daichi to tell. He just noticed the fact that Suga was shivering.

“You’re cold,” Daichi murmured.

“What? Oh yes,” Suga said, examining his fingers and then curling them together. “I guess I am. Uh - do you want to warm me up?”

Suga’s voice squeaked a bit on the last word, his lashes fluttering as he gave Daichi a quick glance. That look said everything Daichi needed to know.

Smiling, he opened his arms, holding the blanket in his hands. “I think there’s room under here for both of us,” he said. “Though, ah -”

“What Kuroo said -” whispered Suga, cheeks growing pinker.

“Yeah, ah, skin to skin?”

Daichi swallowed, wondering at his own courage as he dropped the blanket and started stripping out of all the rest of his clothes besides his underwear and socks. Looking up, he saw Suga doing the same. His gaze seemed stuck on Daichi’s chest. For a moment Daichi felt self-conscious. He knew not all guys liked the hair that was growing there, but then again - it wasn’t much more than he’d had in high school, and Suga had seen him naked many times before.

Suga had seen him naked before.

That thought short-circuited his brain. It took him a moment to realize that he was concentrating on a trail of silver hair on Suga’s belly while he tried to get his thought process back in order. Flushing slightly he glanced up, lost in Suga’s slow, open smirk, attention caught when Suga raised a hand to his own mouth and kissed his fingertips before drawing them down his chest.

There were goosebumps in their wake.

Chuckling a bit desperately, Daichi said, “You’d better get over here. This fire isn’t going to last forever.

It was already starting to die down, the chill from outside invading the pocket of warmth it had created for a brief moment in time.

Even though he’d said the words, Daichi felt oddly self-conscious about getting to that final step. He and Suga pulled a futon close to the shrinking blaze, piling blankets on. Suga pushed Daichi down first, wrapping blankets around his legs and laughing at his feet before he gingerly crawled under the blankets with him.

He was close. Close enough to touch, and yet still Daichi hesitated.

“I can’t believe you’re wearing socks and a wool cap the first time we’re in bed together,” Suga joked, fingers sliding up to touch the purple knit of his own cap. 

Daichi finally reached out, tugging the edges of the cap down over Suga’s ears. “Most of your heat is lost through your head,” he murmured. 

“I know,” said Suga, turning his cheek to press it into Daichi’s hand. It was evidently unintended because he pulled his face away and gave Daichi a little shove. “Turn over.”

“Uh, what?” Daichi asked.

“I’m not looking at you while - and you just - ugh, turn over.”

Feeling mystified, Daichi did as told, shivering as he felt Suga’s hand slip around and press against his chest. Then he felt the chilled press of Suga’s body behind his own, and the warmth of his breath against the back of Daichi’s neck.

“Oh,” said Daichi, wanting to snuggle back but not sure if he should actually move. He felt stiff, trying to figure out what was going on. It was cold, and Suga’s body was warming up as they were flush against each other. It didn’t really surprise him that Kuroo had been right, but it still left him a little bemused. 

Suga chuckled, cuddling closer and sliding a leg between Daichi’s calves, sucking in a breath. “Is this ok?” he asked.

That somehow made Daichi relax. “Yes,” he said, tentatively raising fingers to press against the back of Suga’s hand on his chest. When Suga just leaned his head forward and pressed against the back of Daichi’s neck in response, Daichi smiled, interweaving their fingers. “Yes, it’s all ok.”

There was a huff of breath against the back of his neck, and somehow Daichi knew Suga was smiling.

It felt easy, easier than Daichi had expected. It brought him back to their high school days, the trips on the bus where Suga had fallen asleep on his shoulder, fingers brushing over the back of Daichi’s hand, making him daydream about curling up with Suga in the sunlight and watching him dream. 

This time, though, Suga was awake, and much more active.

“So,” Suga whispered as he pressed his cold nose against the back of Daichi’s neck, “you really uh - well, I shouldn’t ask, ah -”

“I like you,” Daichi confessed. It was actually much easier to say like this, with Suga pressed up against him. There was a frisson of desire running through him from the close contact, but like most things with Suga, there was comfort and familiarity beneath the spice. 

Suga squeezed his hand, giving him courage for the next few words.

Tilting his head forward, Daichi said, “I’ve liked you since second year, really? Back when everything was just crazy, and it felt like the other players were dropping like flies, ah. You just stuck with everything, and wouldn’t let me get down, and kept talking about how great our third year was going to be - then Kageyama - you’ve just always been one of the strongest people I know.”

There was a soft, shaky breath behind him as Suga pressed his face into the crook of Daichi’s neck. “I just - I wanted everyone to do their best,” Suga whispered. “I was happy, so happy with everyone together -”

“You aren’t happy now?” asked Daichi.

“Ah - no, I mean I am,” Suga said. “Oikawa is actually a great roommate, and I’ve been learning a lot about myself and what I like, outside of volleyball. But I miss the guys. I miss Asahi. I miss...”

“Hmm?”

“You.”

Swallowing, Daichi took a chance and rolled back over, curling an arm around Suga’s back so that he could cup his head. It took a second for their legs to get properly entangled, but Suga didn’t complain, just pressed his forehead against Daichi’s and slid an arm around Daichi’s lower back.

“I missed you too,” Daichi said, voice gruff. 

“I thought you were too distracted with your new roommate,” murmured Suga.

“Bokuto?”

“Kuroo.”

“Oh. He’s not my roommate, he just stays with us during the week sometimes - you know that.”

Huffing, Suga wiggled until his head was nestled beneath Daichi’s chin. “He might as well be a roommate, and you two always seemed to spark during high school, so it’s natural for me to assume.”

“Maybe,” Daichi chided, “but we’re nothing but friends. We’ve always been nothing but friends. He does try to be a good wingman, though - with you, I mean. They both know, I mean - and he gets it. Bokuto too, though he’s heavy-handed about it sometimes.”

Suga chuckled, lips brushing against Daichi’s chest in a way that might have been a kiss or might have been accidental. “Is that what the whole replace my hot sauce with peppermint extract thing was about?” he asked. “Wanting to make sure I had fresh breath?”

“They did - what?” asked Daichi, momentarily stunned into insensibility. So that was what Suga had been yelling at Bokuto for when Bokuto and Kuroo had come racing out of the kitchen this morning. It was both unexpected and hilarious, and he couldn’t help but laugh alongside Suga, even though a part of him thought he should be apologizing for his roommates. 

Pulling back, Suga looked up at him grinning widely. 

He looked beautiful. More beautiful than Daichi remembered seeing, but then again he hadn’t ever been quite this close to his friend - at least, not under circumstances like this.

Circumstances where he might want to close the distance between them with a kiss. 

Swallowing as hesitation overtook him, Daichi said, “Sorry my roommate has all the dating finesse of a great horned owl.”

“That’s alright,” said Suga, letting out one last giggle. “At least he isn’t dropping owl pellets into my covers to drive me out of my bed.”

Daichi made a face. “I certainly hope not,” he said.

“Though if he did, ah, do you think I’d have another place to sleep?”

The look in Suga’s eyes was hard to read in the low light of the dying fire, but it made Daichi’s gut tighten. He knew the mischievousness of that look, though there was something more - something tempting, there. Something seductive. 

He wanted -

Gah, he didn’t even have words -

Swallowing, he said, “I already confessed to you, Suga, what more do you want?”

Suga’s eyes crinkled, his sly look giving way to amusement. “This,” he whispered, surging up and closing the distance between their lips. 

In the back of his mind, Daichi was mildly surprised that he suddenly found himself on his back with Sugawara Koushi wiggling between his legs as he devoured Daichi’s lips. Soon that thought was lost, though, victim to the overwhelming sensation of having Suga all around him, hands in his hair, teeth nipping his bottom lip, hips grinding -

Daichi wasn’t quite sure he was ready to deal with that yet, though.

A shock of cold on his leg made him pull Suga closer, breaking the kiss and reaching up to grab the blanket and tug it back around them.

“Cold,” Daichi complained.

Suga was laughing again, snuggling down on top of him in a way that made Daichi distinctly aware of the way the friction was making him hard.

Making both of them hard.

He wasn’t sure what to do about it, though.

“This probably isn’t the best time to do all the naughty things I’ve been dreaming about,” Suga said.

“Dreaming?” Daichi gasped, blinking up as Suga lifted himself on his elbows and looked down.

“Dreaming,” repeated Suga. “Fantasizing, plotting out while I watch how your body moves in videos of our old games - yes.”

Feeling weak and even more turned on, Daichi said, “Next you’re going to say you only want me for my body.”

There was a pause then as Suga looked to the side, pursing his lips. It made Daichi’s heart skip a beat, sent worry skittering through his veins even though his head. This was Suga, though, and Suga was still his best friend. 

Suga's look was soft as he looked back at Daichi, confirming the faith Daichi had in him. Leaning down, Suga brushed their lips together.

“Not only,” Suga murmured, shifting his body to the side. “Ah, this position is a little awkward if we're going to keep the blankets in place. It might be better if you turned back over the way you were at the beginning?”

Daichi looked up at him and nodded. He felt strangely vulnerable as he shifted so that he was facing the curve of the blanket again, away from the fire. He was filled with the awareness that this put Suga on the outside - even though they had multiple blankets piled on top of them, he knew the most heat would be trapped by this one that they were half-laying on. He was half-laying on. It made him fret, a part of him wanting to turn over and insist that he be curled up around Suga, protecting him -

“Relax,” said Suga, hand sliding around Daichi’s chest again. “You’re much too tense. It’s like you’ve never been the little spoon before or something.”

The words made Daichi’s mouth go dry, and he swallowed, trying to figure out what to tell Suga about his complete lack of experience in these matters. “Ah,” he said, “I haven’t?”

“What, none of your - aha um do you not like to - er -”

“Not like to what?”

Suga shifted, pressing his hips forward against Daichi’s ass and making Daichi very aware of what he’d probably meant. “Er,” said Suga, “I mean it’s - we can -”

“Koushi,” Daichi said, sliding fingers over Suga’s hand and stilling its restlessness, “I’ve never had sex with anybody. I’ve never really done more than half-drunken makeouts with someone at a party that Bokuto dragged me too, and I didn’t really enjoy that. I like you. I want to learn what I like with you, together, at our own pace.”

Sighing out a soft laugh, Suga rested his forehead against the back of Daichi’s hair. “Oh,” he said. “Well. That’s....”

For a moment Daichi felt like he was teetering on a precipice, that he’d revealed too much, pushed too much onto Suga, made a mistake. Then he felt Suga shift and press lips to his shoulder, humming softly.

“I like that idea,” said Suga, squeezing Daichi’s fingers between his own before he started moving his hand. “I’m not, I’ve - well, we can get into all that later, right? All the details, and talks, right now I just - I’m just really happy.”

Smiling, Daichi chuckled, letting go of Suga’s hand and moving his arm down so that he could reach down and hold Suga’s thigh as it curled over his legs. “I’m really happy too,” he said, shivering as he felt Suga’s fingertips tracing through the hair on his chest. “I missed you, and I always wanted to tell - well - I always wanted you. So much it felt too important to say.”

“Silly,” murmured Suga, pulling lightly at some of the hairs above Daichi’s heart. “But me too. You’re like - ah. The air in my lungs. It’s so much easier to breathe with you around.”

Oh. Wow. Daichi blinked, feeling like he was melting from the warmth of Suga’s breath, the warmth of his words. “Not the ground you walk upon?” he asked jokingly, snuggling back into the curve of Suga’s body.

“Do you want me to walk on you, Daichi? I mean, I’m all about exploring our kinks, but wow that’s pretty bold -”

“What? No! No,” Daichi said, laughter exploding from his chest. “I mean, I don’t think? I just, ah, I meant -”

“It’s alright,” said Suga, body shaking with amusement. “It’s ok, yeah. Ah, my Daichi.”

Things were perfect just like this, Daichi decided. Curled up in Suga’s arms, trading jokes back and forth, with everything out in the open between them. It made him almost thankful for the snowstorm still raging outside the cabin. The chill was still seeping in, making him curl his toes and press his nose against the blanket every so often, but it was a small price to pay for being with the man he loved.

“Do you think it’s safe to fall asleep?” Suga asked, lips lazily pressing lines up and down the back of Daichi’s neck.

“Are you saying you want to sleep with me, Suga?” Daichi teased, fingers sliding up the back of Suga’s thigh and slipping under the hem of his boxers.

“Daichi!” Suga laughed, biting down on Daichi’s neck in a way that sent sensation straight to his groin. “I do, I really do. I want to take you apart piece by piece, worship those thighs that kept me up at night in high school, make you come completely apart.”

Daichi’s mind froze as all coherent thought went out the window at the image, barely remembering to breathe as Suga’s fingers slid teasingly down his chest toward his stomach. “I - ah -”

“Not ready for me to call your bluff?” teased Suga.

“I am, oh wow, I really am,” said Daichi, swallowing. “Though -”

“Maybe when we get to someplace warmer?”

Suga was laughing again, but it was such a good sound. Daichi loved the the complexity of the emotions surging through him, love and trust and desire and joy. 

“Yes,” said Daichi, smiling even though Suga couldn’t see it. “All of it. I want everything, Koushi. I want all of you.”

“Ah, Daichi -”

The door burst open and Daichi scrambled, looking up to see a man standing like a shadow against the snow swirling behind him.

“Yoohoo! We’re here! You’re rescued!” Oikawa yelled.

“Shut up, Shittykawa,” said Iwaizumi, slapping him on the back of the head and lifting a lantern to light the inside of the cabin. “Ah, we have blankets, and snowmobiles, and - are you - oh -”

“Are you alive, Daichi?” Bokuto shouted, pushing Oikawa into the cabin. “Do you still have all your fingers and - oh wow.”

“I see you didn’t waste any time,” Kuroo said, a wide smirk on his face as he sauntered in behind Bokuto. “Curled up in the middle of a snowstorm is a good look on you, Daichi.”

“Ah, thanks,” said Daichi, twisting to catch the look on Suga’s face.

He was staring right at Kuroo with one of those too-sweet grins, and Daichi felt like there was lightning sparking between the two of them.

It would pass, though.

Chuckling, Daichi murmured, “Well at least now we get to go someplace warmer, right?”

“Hmm?” said Suga, pulling his attention away from Kuroo and softening as he gave Daichi a smile. “Yeah. And we’re kicking your bunkmates out of the room, too.”

“Whaaaaat?” Bokuto yelled. “But we came and -”

“Relax, Kou,” Kuroo said, patting Bokuto on the back. “We’ll just sleep on the couches and play video games the rest of the night. I don't know about you, but after all this excitement, I don’t feel tired at all.”

“Ah - yeah! Me neither! It’s too bad they don't have a gym...”

“Well, ah, if that’s all, we should ah, be getting your friends back to the resort to make sure they weren’t injured or anything -” said a man hiding behind the rest of them, dressed in an official-looking patrol uniform. “If that’s alright with you?”

“Yes,” Daichi said, smiling.

The man reminded him a little bit of Takeda. It was a good memory to have.

The next few minutes were full of embarrassed laughter and mild jeers as he and Suga got dressed in the clothes the other’s had brought for them, gratefully accepting dry gloves and thermoses of hot chocolate as they were bundled into the rescue truck. It was warm and dry, and Daichi felt contentment bubbling through him as he sat, surrounded by friends, listening to Bokuto and Oikawa bicker about volleyball and leaning against Suga.

“I’m really happy,” Suga whispered, leaning their heads together and reaching over to grab Daichi’s gloved hands with one of his own. “I’m so happy, Daichi Sugawara.”

“Me too,” whispered Daichi, turning to kiss the Suga’s cheek.

He wasn’t quite sure where things had gone wrong before, but now -

Now, it felt like everything was going exactly and perfectly right.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me/talk at me on tumblr! [Kaiyouchan](http://kaiyouchan.tumblr.com)


End file.
